There has hitherto been proposed a magnetic disk for SSR of the type in which a magnetic recording medium formed of a resilient material is used as the magnetic recording medium.
The conventional magnetic disk for SSR and the method for producing the disk have been disclosed in the JP Patent KOKAI Publication No. 2-49283 and JP Patent KOKAI Publication No. 2-35629 (1990). In the case of a magnetic disk disclosed in the JP Patent KOKAI Publication No. 2-35629, shown herein in FIG. 5 as a perspective view and in FIG. 6 as a cross-sectional view, the magnetic disk for SSR, shown in general by a reference numeral 100, is constituted by resilient annular magnetic recording media 101, 101' and an annular supporting frame 102. The supporting frame 102 has an annular outer ridge or outer rib 105 on its radially outer edge, an annular inner ridge or inner rib 106 on its radially inner edge and a base 107 interconnecting the outer and the inner ribs and providing upper and lower annular recessed surfaces. The recording media 101, 101', in the form of sheets, are stretched and affixed to the supporting frame 102 so as to cover the ranges of the annular recesses 108 delimited between the outer rib 105 and the inner rib 106.
For producing the magnetic disk for SSR 100, a force as uniform as possible is applicable to the sheet-shaped recording media 101, 101' as a tensile force from the radially outer side thereof and, while the tensile force is maintained, the radially outer and inner edges of the media are secured to the outer rib 105 and the inner rib 106 with the aid of an adhesive.